


圣诞节贺文

by Maldoria



Category: Cultist Simulator (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maldoria/pseuds/Maldoria
Summary: Just a short piece of fluff. The former-cultist reminisces about their life choices while waiting for their lover, on a Christmas night.
Relationships: Cultist/Enid (Cultist Simulator)
Kudos: 4





	圣诞节贺文

*教主xEnid（别问我为啥他们要过圣诞节，无神论者也有很多过圣诞节的啊！  
*ooc一定会有的，屑文笔，流水账，现在走还来得及  
*我永远爱她！

我们约在晚上五点，现在天色已经暗了下来。外面正在下雪。我坐在床沿上，看着无数的雪花从天上飘落。她还有一会才会来。

我一边盯着窗外，一边想着我们第一次出去散步的事情。即使是现在，有时候我还觉得那只不过是一个过于美好的梦。我根本没想过她会同意。那天晚上的月光亮得出奇，几乎像是太阳的光，只不过没有温度。街上的一切都心甘情愿地抛弃了它们自己原本的颜色，换上一身银色的新装。我们一言不发地并排走着——像是两片雪花，一起静静地飘向大地。她是我曾经的那些追随者里话最少的几个人之一：从她出现在街角，到我们最后分别，她一直没有说话。我们很少交谈，因为我自己也不善言辞。不过如果我想得出什么话题，我们也会聊上几句。她说话的声音不大，除了谈到“梦”的时候，但那非常少见。

我站起来，双手撑着窗台向外看去。雪还没停，街上的人却一点也不比平时少，毕竟今天是圣诞节。我把脸贴在窗玻璃上，瞪大眼睛试图从人群里找出她来。玻璃冰凉冰凉的，我没看见她，就又回去坐下。那次一起散过步之后，我们便开始越来越频繁地见面。有时我去她那儿，有时她来我这儿。我们经常沉默地度过一整个夜晚，丝毫不觉得尴尬。我偶尔给她画一张肖像画，她也不介意我把它们卖掉。说是这么说，我还是留下了它们中的大部分；我的床头柜上就有一张，镶在一个不知道哪次旅行时带回来的小相框里。

旅行。我已经很久没再碰过“时枢神”和“无形之仪”这些东西。我没有完全解散我创建的团体，我们有时还会聚一聚，只不过是以朋友而不是密教成员的名义。如果没有这些从各个人迹罕至之处带回来的东西，我完全不会怀疑那段时间其实只是一场发烧带来的谵妄。我还记得，最后的那场仪式是在一个废弃的教堂里进行的。我被放在地上，强烈的光线刺痛我的眼睛。我大声地背诵着祷文，从林地开始一路向上，穿过挤满了死者的白门和布满血迹的角之门。玻璃花园也对我敞开它的门扉。最后，我看到了三尖门，从里面喷薄而出的是属于光界的光芒。我的躯壳几乎马上就要分崩离析——

但她的身影突然浮现在门前。随后是我们一起经历过的每一个场景：在银色的小巷中挽着手散步；在昏暗的藏宝库里，她将一扇被我忽略的暗门指给我看；在某个冬天的下午，她坐在我对面，我正在为她画肖像。要是跨过这道门，我就永远回不来，也再见不到她了！我不能——泪水顺着我的脸流下，渗入古旧的地砖。我不再继续念诵，转过身往回跑起来。我要回去，我要回去！具名者吉尔比和沉默的亡者们都向我投来疑惑的目光，但我已无暇理会他们。终于，我又一次跨过纯白之门，掉在了堆积着厚厚落叶的林地的地面上。

我不知道我昏迷了多久，醒来时，映入眼帘的是她布满泪痕的脸。我在床上躺了大概一个多月，因为严重的营养不良和衰弱。那时候的我简直就是个还能说话的死人。无形之仪这东西就像带刺的铁丝网栅栏，你不可能毫发无损地从它上面爬过去，非得留下几道伤口不可。现在我虽然早已不再需要卧床，但还是经常生病。可我想我并不后悔，这一切都值得，因为她已经取代了守夜人和他的知识，成为了我最重要的东西。

一阵敲门声打断了我的思绪。我不由自主地微笑着，擦了擦不知何时流下的眼泪，伸手拉开门。

“圣诞快乐。”她的声音仍然轻得像落在她肩头的雪花，“抱歉，外面雪很大——”

“没事的。”我紧紧地抱住她，“圣诞快乐。”


End file.
